Many types of caps are known. Many caps are specifically designed for cold weather wear, and many caps are specifically intended for cold or cool weather sports, such as skiing. The present invention is an improvement in such caps. It is not limited to skiing or to sports in general, but it has particular usefulness in those areas.
The invention is particularly addressed to the provision of ear flaps integral with the cap. Prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,869 which shows a circumferential flap which may be folded inwardly by hand; U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,669 which provides ear flaps without automatic foldability; U.S. Pat. No. 970,554 which may show flaps folded under a side rib portion; U.S. Pat. No. 837,495 which teaches a cap having a displaceable hanger portion; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,877 which discloses a cap with an ear flap but does not provide for automatic stowing.